The REAL Reason Why Pluto is No Longer a Planet
by Faerie of Lightwater Forest
Summary: It has recently been decided that Pluto is not a true planet. Why is this? Well, here's a fic about Sailor Pluto and what happend to her to knock Pluto out of it's planetary status. Rated because of a minute amount of profanity.
1. Sailor's Contempt

**Chapter One - Sailor's Contempt**

Serena Tsukino couldn't believe it. She had failed yet another test! Her mother was going to _kill _her... Unless...

* * *

Trista Meioh sat in a local cafe sipping her green tea. She was alone; she needed some time to herself. This time to herself was short-lived, however, when Serena Tsukino decided to take this moment to barge into the cafe.

"Trista! Trista!" cried the apparently distressed high school student. The few customers in the cafe turned then to gaze at the blonde who sprinted to the dark-haired woman's table and sat herself across from the elder Sailor Scout.

"Serena." Trista inclined her head, her deep red eyes slightly widened at the sudden appearance of Serena. "Is something wrong?"

"There sure is something wrong, Trista! I failed another test," Serena whined, "and now my mom's going to kill me!"

Trista sighed. "There, there, Serena, don't worry about that. Your mother's rage will all be over soon."

Serena shook her head. "No, I can't get grounded again, no way! No, Trista, I came here to ask you for a favor." She looked around to make sure that nobody was still looking at them. Trista said nothing. Then Serena leaned forward and whispered, "I was wondering if you could open the Gates of Time for me, so that I can go back in time and take the test again until I pass!"

"No!" The word was spoken harshly, callously, coldly. Trista looked daggers at Serena, who had looked a bit surprised at the woman's refusal to help her. But of course she refused! Did this dimwit really care at all about the Guardian of the Underworld? Did this spoilt brat of a Moon Princess really think that Sailor Pluto would sacrifice herself just so that Sailor Moon's mother wouldn't "kill" her? Did Serena even realize that Sailor Pluto had to sacrifice herself to change time, that the strict laws that she was bound to prevented her from doing such a nearly-impossible thing?

Serena whimpered slightly, then whined, "But _Trista_--"

"I said no!" Trista snapped. Serena dipped her head slightly, and immediately looked almost contrite. Trista continued forcefully on, "Don't you understand what this little favor of your's entails? Do you not grasp the fact that I cannot survive performing such an act, let alone perform it for the most trivial thing you can possibly imagine? No, no, Serena Tsukino, there is no way in the Underworld that I will assist you in this matter. You'll just have to show the damn test to your mother and get "killed", or grounded, again, and, quite frankly, I don't give a crap what happens to you after what selfish thing you just asked of me!"

Serena's blue eyes were wide and shone with unshed tears. It was clear immediately to Trista that she had just acted very out of character, and that the outburst had frightened Serena very much. Oh well, she thought, the Moon Princess deserved a little outburst every once in a while.

Serena glared at her then, and sat there glaring for quite a while without saying a word. Trista didn't speak either, she just sat there sipping her green tea. Then the blonde senshi rose and stalked out of the cafe, slamming the door behind her so that the bell tinkled more loudly than usual. The cafe was silent for a moment as visitors stared at where Serena had just walked out, and then light conversation began to fill the place again. Trista was the only one who sat alone, and she wasn't lonely, she had wanted the alone time, after all. She simply brooded on the conversation she had just had with Serena as she continued to sip her green tea. She felt nothing but indifference for the memory.

This, as she would later find, was a mistake.

* * *

Serena fumed down the street, away from the cafe. She was furious with Sailor Pluto. How _dare_ she refuse to give a favor to the Moon Princess, to Sailor Moon!

Feeling nothing but contempt for the Guardian of the Underworld, Sailor Moon decided that Pluto was going to pay.

A/N: I came up with this idea when it was decided last month that Pluto was nolonger a planet. I've never written an Anime fic before, so this first chapter was a very fun experience. I realize that I may have exaggerated Serena's brattiness a bit, but who can deny that she's at least a little bit spoilt? Please R&R! I don't really know when I'll post the next chapter of this story, but I can tell you that I'm very likely to post it sooner if I get some reviews. I would really appreciate them.


	2. Sailor's Revenge

**Chapter Two - Sailor's Revenge**

Amy Anderson was sitting in her room working on her homework when her communicator went off. Alarmed, she snatched it up and answered it.

"Serena?" Amy said, seeing the troubled Sailor Moon's face on the small communicator screen.

"Amy!" Serena cried. She seemed quite alarmed. "Amy, hurry! Meet us downtown, there's this terrible enemy down there!"

"That's terrible! What kind of enemy? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll fill you in on all the details when you get down here. Hurry up!" And Serena hung up. Amy followed suit and hurried out of her house.

* * *

Serena sent the same distress call to all the other Sailor Scouts, and Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, and Rini had all said that they were on their way. Now the only Sailor left to contact was Trista.

Serena paused before she contacted Sailor Pluto. She needed to savor the genius of her plan. Then she flipped open the communicator.

After a moment, Trista's face appeared on the screen. Her anger from earlier seemed to have vanished, replaced by the worry that innocent people were in danger. "Sailor Moon! What is the matter?"

"There's an enemy downtown. You have to come help us fight it, Sailor Pluto!"

"What kind of enemy? Are you alright?"

"Everyone's fine, don't worry. As for the enemy, you'll see for yourself, just hurry and get down here!"

"Right," replied Trista, and she hung up. Serena's face broke out into a very broad grin. Everyone had fallen for the bait.

* * *

Trista met up with Amara and Michelle and the trio transformed into Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto, then raced downtown with their increased agility that was due to their super powers.

"What kind of enemy do you think this is that we're up against?" Amara wondered.

"I don't know, but Sailor Moon's message seemed very urgent," replied Michelle.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune turned to Sailor Pluto, who hadn't said anything since she shouted "Pluto Planet Power!" to transform.

"I have no idea. We haven't had anyone to fight in the longest time," Pluto said rather distractedly.

Sailor Pluto couldn't help but feel that Sailor Moon hadn't seemed very worried, or very distressed, when she contacted Sailor Pluto. It was almost as if... no, that can't be. No way. Serena may not be the brightest candle in the candelabra, but she certainly understood the responsibility that was laid on her shoulders as Sailor Moon. No senshi, not even Serena, would "cry wolf" and get all the other Sailor Scouts ready to fight for nothing. Yet...

Sailor Pluto was dragged out of her train of thought as Sailor Neptune cried, "There they are!" and moved onward with increased speed. Sailors Uranus and Pluto hastened to follow her.

When they reached downtown Tokyo, they found that Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mini-Moon were already there. Everyone seemed to look rather confused, except for Sailor Moon, who actually looked kind of smug when she saw that Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto had arrived.

"Well, it's good to see you guys, thanks for responding to my distress call!" Sailor Moon said cheerfully. The Outer Senshi exchanged a look. Something was seriously wrong with Sailor Moon.

"Um, sure," Sailor Uranus replied, looking very unsure of how she should react to this cheerful Serena who not long ago had supposedly been worried about this enemy that, as she looked around, realized, was no where to be found. She and Neptune exchanged another glance, then looked at Sailor Pluto who was staring directly into Sailor Moon's eyes. Sailor Moon seemed to be feeling a bit uncomfortable, or maybe creeped out by Pluto's cold gaze, and she cleared her throat and backed up a few paces.

"Sailor Pluto!" cried Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Sailor Pluto turned, relieving Serena of her glower, to see Rini running toward her.

Trista smiled. "Small Lady!" she said happily, and side-stepped Sailor Moon to gather the pink-clad senshi into her arms for a quick embrace.

As Rini and Sailor Pluto broke apart, Sailor Mars asked tentatively, "Where's this foe you were going on about, Serena? I don't see any danger!"

Sailor Moon went very grave. "Oh, there's an enemy, alright."

"Well, where is it?" cried Sailor Venus.

"How do you even know?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

There was a huge clamor as all the senshi started yelling at Sailor Moon. Luna, who had hidden nearby with Artemis and Diana, ran forward and called, "QUIET!" The noise from the Sailor Scouts died down, but everyone was still glaring at Serena.

"Sailor Moon, explain to us what is going on THIS INSTANT!" shouted Luna, just as loudly as any of the Sailor Scouts.

"Fine! I was going to, but then Sailor Venus started yelling at me, and everyone had to join in," Sailor Moon complained, glaring at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus opened her mouth to talk back, but closed it again when she received glares from all of the Inner Senshi.

Sailor Moon drew a shaky breath. "There is an enemy," she said again. She fixed her eyes on Sailor Pluto. She raised one trembling white-gloved hand and said boldly, "There is our foe. Sailor Pluto."

A/N: Haha, yeah, I ended the chapter at a nice place, didn't I? Yeah, sorry it took so long to update. I think the next chapter's going to be the last one! Then the story will be complete! Yay! Please review and tell me what you thought about chapter 2!


	3. Sailor's Demise

**Chapter Three - Sailor's Demise**

Everyone gasped at this revelation. Then slowly the senshi began to exchange glances.

"Um, are you sure?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah, really. How is Sailor Pluto our enemy?" put in Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Moon opened and closed her mouth for a moment, then stammered, "Well...umm...ya see...she, uh, totally, uhhh...Hm. Oh! She totally betrayed us! Yeah, I'm _not_ kidding, she's a total jerk! She's plotting against us and planning to destroy us! She- she totally is in cahoots with dark forces and- and relayed some of the Sailor Scouts' secrets to them!"

At this the senshi exchanged looks, not sure if they should believe Sailor Moon or not. Her story didn't seem very believable, and the way she was telling it didn't seem very much like she was telling the truth, either. But then again, she _was_ their leader, and Sailor Pluto _did_ have a rather dark personality, and seemed to be quite a loner. If any of the Sailor Scouts ever betrayed their fellow senshi, it would most likely be Sailor Pluto who was the traitor.

Sailor Pluto was shocked, and felt a bucket of worry wash over her as she noticed how the senshi actually seemed unsure of whether or not to believe Sailor Moon. Sailor Pluto was certain at first that no one would believe she was a traitor, but...

"I guess if Sailor Moon says it's true, then we must listen to our leader!" Sailor Mars said boldly. She stepped forward and raised her arms. "Mars Celestial Fire...IGNITE!"

A great flash of fire appeared and whooshed toward Sailor Pluto. Eyes wide, Trista ducked and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being terribly scorched.

"No! Stop!" cried Sailor Mini-Moon, and she ran forward to stand next to Sailor Pluto. She looked into Pluto's red eyes and said softly, "You didn't really betray us. You didn't really, did you, Sailor Pluto? It's just a misunderstanding! It has to be!" At this point, tears had actually begun to form in Rini's eyes.

"Of- of course not, Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto replied, and reached out to touch Rini's shoulder, but Sailor Moon, gazing at them with anger in her eyes, immediately ripped the tiara from her forhead and bellowed, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Then she threw the thing and it struck Sailor Pluto squarely on the jaw, knocking her down and causing a pain to form on the side of her face.

The glowing tiara moved liked a boomerang after striking Trista down, and started flying back to Serena, who caught it and donned it once again. Then with her mouth formed into a smirk, she stepped forward and smiled evilly down at Sailor Pluto. She bent down and shoved Rini out of the way, then whispered to Trista, "How do you like that? Maybe next time you'll think twice before denying me when I ask you for help!"

Sailor Pluto felt the anger well up inside her. This girl was such a spoiled brat! The anger must've shown on her face, because for a brief moment Sailor Moon's expression took on the slightest tint of worry. Then Sailor Pluto let out a cry and rocked backward, bringing up her leg and kicking Sailor Moon in the face with her black boot. Sailor Moon let out a cry and fell backwards, a tiny bit of blood seeping from her nostril. Then Sailor Pluto rocked forward again and, snatching up her staff, stood back up and with another cry brought her staff down on Serena. Sailor Moon saw this, however, and threw herself forward to grab the staff in her hands. Sailor Pluto backed up, trying to pull her staff away from Sailor Moon, but only succeeded in bringing Sailor Moon to her feet.

Suddenly Sailor Mercury cried, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" and a colorful spray of liquid surged forward and swept over Sailor Pluto's staff, as well as her hands and Serena's hands. The liquid immediately turned to ice. "Amy!" Sailor Moon cried, trying to tug her hands free.

"Oops," Amy said. She had meant to break the two Sailor Soldiers apart.

"Here, let me handle this!" Sailor Uranus said, and ran forward shouting, "World Shaking!" She held a glowing golden light in her fist for a moment, before releasing it and allowing her attack to barrel over Sailors Moon and Pluto. Serena and Trista were un-iced from Pluto's staff, but they were both down on the ground. "Okay...that might have been just a bit too powerful," Sailor Uranus said, then shrugged and backed away, knowing that Serena was liable to blow up at her for knocking her back down.

Sailor Pluto rolled over and snatched up her staff and jumped to her feet. Serena then lifted herself into a crouch, and before Trista could do anything, Sailor Moon swiped one of her feet underneath Trista and knocked her feet out from under her, causing her to fall back down again and land on her backside. With another cry, Sailor Pluto dropped her staff and dove at Sailor Moon, and began tugging on her blonde tresses. Serena began to whine in pain.

"Hey, that's enough of that!" cried Artemis.

"Yeah!" agreed Diana, and without further ado, Diana ran forward and leapt onto Pluto's head, retracting her claws and plunging them into the dark mass of Trista's hair.

"Diana!" shouted Artemis, and he ran forward and leapt up on Sailor Pluto also, to try to pull Diana off.

Sailor Pluto jumped up then and pulled the cats off of her and let them fall to the ground. Rini stared for a second at the spot where Diana lay groaning, then turned to glare at Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto noticed almost immediately that Sailor Chibi-Moon wasn't happy. "Small Lady..." she began.

Rini didn't pause to listen. She lifted her Pink Moon Stick and shouted, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A blast of pink light shot forth and knocked Sailor Pluto to the ground again. She landed in a position where she was lying face forward with her backside up in the air. She groaned, but Mini-Moon was quick and ran around so that she was behind Trista and fired her Pink Sugar Heart Attack again and again and again, the now feeble pink light swatting Sailor Pluto across her backside and her thighs, or to put it bluntly, spanking her.

"Damn it!" cursed Sailor Pluto, and she fell forward to try to avoid being spanked anymore. She rolled to the side and jumped up again, but was met with several Sailor Scouts attacking her.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Meteor Shower!" cried Sailor Venus.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Pluto jumped and managed to avoid Sailor Jupiter's attack, but was met by Venus' meteor shower, and was thrown back to the ground where Neptune's deep submerge hit her head on. She lay there for a while, then groaned and lifted herself to her knees. She crouched there panting for a moment, when she decided she had no choice but to fight back. She didn't like it, but what else could she do? She stood and whispered, "Pluto Deadly Scream," then formed a ball of energy in her hands and hurled it at her fellow Sailor Soldiers. The senshi scattered, trying to avoid her attack. Weakened, she knelt again, when Luna walked up to her. "Perhaps you weren't a traitor before," she said. "I learned long ago not to believe Serena's nonsense. But, the fact is, you are a traitor now, and what can we do with you? As Guardian of the Underworld, you cannot die, so what, then?"

Sailor Pluto bowed her head. "I really don't know," she replied.

"I suggest you get going," Luna said, "before you are struck down by another round of Sailor attacks."

Sailor Pluto nodded, not noticing Sailor Moon whispering to Sailor Mini-Moon. Suddenly the two girls ran forward, screaming, "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

A powerful blast of light knocked Sailor Pluto out. Luna had dodged the attack just in time, escaping unscathed. She sighed, then addressed Sailor Moon, "Why did you do this, Serena? Sailor Pluto did nothing to deserve this. Why did you lure all of us here to attack her?"

Sailor Moon sighed. "Well...you see, Luna...I- I failed another math test."

Luna stared at her for a moment. "I see." She sighed, then asked, "What does that have to do with Sailor Pluto?"

"I asked her to send me back in time so that I could try taking the test until I passed it, but she refused," Sailor Moon replied, her head hanging in shame.

"I see," Luna repeated, then glanced at Sailor Mini-Moon, who looked horrified.

"I know what we could do," Sailor Moon said suddenly. "Rini has the power to _make_ Sailor Pluto open the Gates of Time, so why doesn't she use it!"

"NO!" shouted Rini. "I won't turn on Sailor Pluto!"

Sailor Moon wordlessly seized Rini by the hair and pulled.

"Sailor Moon, have you lost your mind?" shouted Luna, but Serena ignored her.

"DO AS I SAY AND FORCE THE GATES OF TIME OPEN FOR ME!" screamed Sailor Moon. She pulled harder and harder until Rini, tears streaming down her face, gasped, "Traveling Through Time!" All of a sudden, Sailor Pluto was lifted to her feet by a strange light. The incantation was affecting her.

"It's working!" cried Serena gleefully.

Trista opened her eyes, and gasped, "What's happening?" before her head was forced up and she said in a strong voice, "Dark Dome...OPEN!" and her staff glowed as it floated into her hands. Then she, along with Serena and Rini, was transported before the Gates of Time, which were now open. Rini's spell lifted, and Sailor Pluto gasped for breath, set free, but too late.

"Awesome! Here I go!" cried Sailor Moon, and she hurled herself back in time to retake her test.

"Trista, I'm so sorry!" said Rini tearfully. Trista sighed, then gave Rini a hug. "It's alright, Small Lady, I will return..." And with those last words, the two parted, and Sailor Pluto was almost completely destroyed, allowing a small bit of her being to remain trapped in an alternate dimension so that one day she would live again...

* * *

When Sailor Pluto was destroyed, she had been so weak that her guardian planet was forced to give up a great deal of its celestial power in order to keep that small bit of Sailor Pluto alive in her alternate dimension. Because it lost so much power, Pluto was unable to retain its planetary status, thus, Pluto became a dwarf planet, and nothing more.

* * *

Serena Tsukino stayed after class to speak with her teacher to find out what grade she got on her test. She was incredibly confindent this time that she had passed.

"Miss Haruna, please, tell me what grade I got on my test!" Serena said to her teacher.

Miss Haruna sighed. "Alright, Serena. Maybe you should study a bit harder next time..."

Uh oh. Teachers didn't tell students to study harder unless they got a really crappy grade. This was not looking good. Sure enough, Miss Haruna dug around her desk a bit and found Serena's test. "Here you go, Serena," she said. "Unfortunately, you failed."

"WHAAAT?!" cried Serena, snatching the test from her teacher. She looked at her score. "NO! I DID EVEN WORSE THAN THE FIRST TIME I TOOK THE TEST!!!"

"What are you talking about, Serena?" asked Miss Haruna, but Serena ignored her and ran bawling out the classroom door.

A/N: That's the end! Yay! Hope you all liked it, please review and tell me what you thought of the final chapter! I have to say, this is the first time I've completed a chapter fic, and it feels so good! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Happy New Year!


End file.
